


Behind the Curtains

by BlackShade



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, But fluff in the end, Character Development, Cyberbullying, Enemies to Lovers, Facebook, M/M, Slow updates?, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShade/pseuds/BlackShade
Summary: "Yall Kpoopers only know how to annoy people. When will you learn to STOP shoving that g*y music in our faces, it's lame and no one likes it" Kihyun read the text written over the blue background. He couldn't understand where all of this hate was coming from.But he wasn't going to back off either.





	Behind the Curtains

**Chankyun's POV**

Being an admin for a common Facebook page could probably be the easiest thing to do in the world, as many people would consider. Posting funny pictures, videos, sharing thoughts, quotes or music, interacting with persons from all around the world? Nothing more plain and simple than that. But as good as it sounds, it has its downsides: finding people that don't necessarily share your opinion or like your sense of humor. And this is something Changkyun will discover with one of his most discussed posts.

"Kpoopers to the right, kpoopers to the left, I SWEAR TO GOD, THEY ARE SO ANNOYING AND THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" the raging boy smashed his fists on the table, lightly bruising them on the impact. His eyes kept landing over people's comments about that irritating kpop group named CBX. "I just wanted to laugh at someone's name, what it's all of this nonsense you're all talking about?!!?!?" He wasn't able to comprehend how a song like that one could be so appreciated and so discussed by others. "Tsk, losers." In the end, he gave up trying to find a scapegoat.

Minutes after minutes passed and things were all the same. Changkyun's sudden outburst of anger faded away, his face visibly turning tired and bored. His actions became instinctive, the little taps on the mouse and on the keyboard marking the only presence left in his dark room.

Out of nowhere, a very interesting and familiar sight caught Changkyun's attention: a little pinkish icon with a very known name on top of it. "No...way" he whispered with disbelief to himself, a dangerous smirk threatening to show up.

"Now this is what I call being lucky" he quickly clicked on the account, opened the private chat and started writing out everything that he has been keeping inside of him since dealing with kpop and kpop fans.

Changkyun recognized the user's comment to be from one of his classmates named Kihyun, a weird pink-haired boy from his History class. Changkyun was a lone wolf himself, and this allowed him to observe almost everyone from his year without any trouble whatsoever. Kihyun was no exception. He believed him to be one of the most boring and basic human beings to ever exist in this world. He rarely responded in class, he was quiet, never caused trouble inside nor outside of school, couldn't be seen participating in extracurricular activities and his appearance was overall ordinary except for the unusual bright pink dyed haired which intrigued him the most.

The perfect target.

Changkyun had nothing to lose. Kihyun didn't know that the admin behind Swagster at that time is him, it was practically impossible. Even if he would, he surely didn't know him. Changkyun was invisible most of the time at school, trying not to direct anyone's attention to him.

"Yall Kpoopers only know how to annoy people. When will you learn to STOP shoving that g*y music in our faces, it's lame and no one likes it" Changkyun became once again irritated with every new word his fingers were typing in the chat box, pouring all of his bitter feelings into one venomous message. The boy never had second thoughts nor remorse because of his awful deed.

'Message sent' was written below the text. The only thing left to do was to wait for the reply from the pink weirdo boy. Changkyun was feeling proud of himself as he was laughing while re-reading his message several times. After no longer than 2 minutes, the teenager heard a faint sound signaling a new notification coming from his inbox. He opened again the private chat expecting his poor victim's reply.

"I'm sorry if my comment upset you this much but you shouldn't have posted it if you knew it's gonna bring some kpoppers* around. And I don't understand how a music genre can be...'g*y'? It was a funny joke between me and my friend, if you don't like it why don't you delete the post? You're the admin, after all" Simple as that, Changkyun was at a loss for words, never expecting Kihyun to have a clapback.

"...why don't you delete the post you're the admin..." Changkyun repeated Kihyun's message in a mocking voice, not knowing what to do next. And this angered him even more than before.

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!?" the boy shouted at the lifeless screen in front of him "This arrogant brat has too much nerve. He's teaching ME how to do MY job?? What a smart-ass prick."

Not wasting any other second, Changkyun's fingers started typing fast on the keyboard, directing all of his hate towards the pink haired boy. "I can't believe how can you like such a lame sooong. It's beyond me lol. I bet you're a loser in real life" At this point, the admin gave up trying to make his point understood, he just wanted to hurt Kihyun in any way he could.

Changkyun felt his blood boiling in his veins from all of that anger in his system. He was sure this time Kihyun wasn't going to respond being way too intimidated by the whole situation but only in a couple of seconds, Changkyun received another inbox notification.

"Why don't you just drop it and let people enjoy things, huh? I'm not forcing you to listen to it so why spread that unnecessary hate? Not even to mention, your post was very rude and kind of racist and I didn't even comment on it, instead, I chose to have a laugh with my friend. What about you, though? Just leave me alone. You don't even know me."

Kihyun wasn't available anymore, the little green circle above his icon disappearing after sending the last message. It wasn't like Changkyun had something else to reply either. He bailed the idea of continuing the conversation.

How was it possible that a lonely and withdrawn person like Kihyun could fight back this splendidly? Changkyun wouldn't admit it out loud but it was true no one forced him to listen to that song but the constant nagging coming from all those unknown users online made him snap and he truly had a unique way to return the favor.

Well, at least he listened to Kihyun's advice. He dropped the whole thing and went to grab a snack from the kitchen, feeling hungry after what happened.

For the rest of the day, Changkyun browsed through numerous sites' news feed trying to distract himself from the one thought that wouldn't give him peace: that maybe he might have hurt that pinkish weirdo boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, it's just the preview of it! More it's coming soon ^^ I hope nothing sounded too offensive (because I tried not to be but if I did, please tell me to correct myself). Leave your thoughts in the comments, as well as your ideas and criticism. I'd love to read them and improve.


End file.
